Da Best Mario FanFicton Evaar!
by DaBestFanfictonerEvaar
Summary: Mario and da gang met new character.


This I s Princess Mary Sue. She is the gretest prinses in all of Mushroom Kingdom. She is the greatest pincess in all of Mushroom Kingdom. She came from a far away land called Flower Domain nd she has pink dress like Peach, Overalls like Mario, tall like Luigi, can flutter Jump like Yoshi, and has the spunk of Daisy. She cool. On day, she came to Mushroom Kinddom and everyone like, liked her. She all like "I like spaghetti, just like U, mariio." She say.

Luigi all like "Cool."

I kno how to shoot five fireballs at once." Mary Sue says.

"Wow, I wish I knew how to do that!" Mario says. "I loves you more than Peach!"

"I love you more than Daisy!" Luigi says.

"I lov U moar than Birdo!" Yoshi says.

"I cam from the 21st century to see U guys!" Mary Sue said, she was all like "I built a house I can live near Peach's Castle."

Daisys all like "When?" and Mary said "just one second ago."

"I was there when U defeted Bowser dat one time." Mary say.

"Okay, see ya later." Peach and da rest of them went to bed and woke up the next day.

"Hi guys, I killed Birdo." Mary say.

"Okay." Everyone said.

"I want U to be princess of the hole mushroom kingdom forevaar." Peach declar.

"Yay." Mary cheer.

Then all a sudden, Bowser show up! Bowser all like "Rawr, I gonna take the princess." Bowser say.

"Papa? Are you feeling okay?" Bowser Jr, Bowser's Heir to the throne and Prince of all Koopas. He looks at his father in confusion.

"I fine, son." Bowser say.

"Oh noes! Is Bowser!" Mary says.

"Dats right, I want the princess!" Bowser say.

"Seriously, I think you need to go see a Practitioner or maybe a Pharmacist. You do not seem to be feeling well at this moment." Bowser Jr looks at his father with worry.

"I use my fireball!" Bowser shootz fireball at Mario, but he all like "No yo u aint!" and Mario shut one back, but Bowser dodge.

"Do you need any assistance I could be considered to complete in a well done fashion, Papa?" Junior asks.

"No, sun, stay, out, of, this." Bowser say.

"Oh no! Mario iz hit!" Mario was down, and couldnt get up, somone had to do somthin!

"I got him! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go! I got him, go!" Mary Sue say to stay back. So Mary Use All Her Powers To Defeat Bowser In 1000 Seconds.

Bowser all like "I ben defeted, agin!"

"Seriously? What is with the language with this FanFiction? Am I the only sane one left? It's not like my Papa had any new technology to make him stronger, Mario just got weaker! I have no idea why Mario got defeated so quickly by my Papa! He didn't even have a plan! And don't get me started on who the heck that girl was! Seriously, her name is Mary Sue, that's not a good name! Also, where has she been this whole time through all of Mario's Adventures? She just magically appears out of nowhere from the 21st century, what's up with that? Mario is actually talking? Last time I remember, Mario didn't talk! And my Papa didn't have such pathetic grammar! So you expect me to just accept this random stranger that everyone loves more than Mario himself, took down my father in 1000 seconds? Which isn't even a good calculation! I don't even know where to start with the calculations for that! Well, however she got here, she's going back in pieces! And I'm taking Mama Peach myself!" Bowser Jr screams in blinding rage.

Bowser Jr pull out his big pantbrush and create a portall that shhot out a fire and burn Mary. Then she get smashed, and burned, and cut, and burned, and crushed, and burned, and burned, and burned! Mary ded and Bowser Jr all like

"Are you kidding me? That was easy! Some hero you are! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take Mama Peach in the easiest way I could possibly be stopped and somehow get away with it!" Bowser Jr taunts.

And so Junor got away with Peach and they couldn't stop him. Junior didnt need a Clown Car, cause he cod fly.

And everyone got sad abot Mary Sue ded, but they didnt need to cri, she came back to live.

"I got 1-Up and now I fine." Mary Sue got up and fight Junior agen, this time the fight was epic, it was so epic everyone died.

DE END!

**TANKS, PEEKAAWALK! XD**


End file.
